First Blush
by poppielee
Summary: Grissom has finally made his move, now it’s time for Sara to make hers.


Title: First Blush

Author: Poppie_lee

Pairing: GSR of course!

Rating: M for the boldness.

Disclaimer: I do not own Sara Sidle or Gilbert Grissom, I know this… really. I am just pushing them together and making kissy noises for fun.

Summary: Grissom has finally made his move, now it's time for Sara to make hers.

A/N: This is a birthday pressy for my buddy CR1. You're such a wonderful person and a real friend. I hope you have a great day and aren't too tired from the crazy Yucky Weekend! HAPPY BIRTHDAY SWEETIE!!!! Also as ever big hugs to Dee my Beta without whom none of this would have made any sense.

GSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSR

They stood facing each other outside the open doorway of her apartment; the tension was palpable as Sara's offer still hung in the air.

It had been such a wonderful evening, the location had been carefully chosen, a small but elegant restaurant in a quiet location away from the garish atmosphere of the strip; not too far out of town in case they were called in, but far enough away from any prying eyes.

Grissom had changed his shirt three times before he left his house, and for the whole car journey to pick her up, he obsessed about whether or not he had done the right thing.

Sara had been ready for over an hour, not surprisingly she hadn't slept very well, her mind continuously replaying the events that had led to what for her was either going to be the start of something that she had fantasized about for years, or a complete disaster; either way she would know in a couple of hours. Her stomach flipped over again as she checked her appearance for the hundredth time. "Calm down Sara, its just dinner." She took in a deep calming breath and straightened herself up.

"You can do this." She said to her reflection, not believing a word.

Despite all efforts to take his time Grissom arrived at her building twenty minutes early. He could see the light from her window and wondered if she was ready. He sat in his car conflicted, should he just go up now or wait the twenty minutes? Maybe he should call to say he was early. That thought was still fresh in his mind when his cell phone sprang to life, his heart sank; there was only one reason his phone would be ringing at this time of the evening on his night off.

Grissom pulled his phone from his jacket pocket and looked at the screen fully expecting to see Jim's number. Instead it was Sara's name flashing on the small device. "Oh God, she's changed her mind." He thought as he took in a steadying breath and pressed the accept button. "Grissom."

Sara had seen his car pull up; although she had done her best to keep calm she had been pacing between the mirror and the window for the previous half hour, her nerves making it impossible to concentrate on anything of real value. She watched the vehicle for a few minutes but began to panic when he didn't get out. "He's changed his mind." She thought.

They had been slowly rebuilding their friendship, and had started sharing the odd breakfast together without the others. The first time they both had the same night off their breakfast had lasted past lunch time; they were so lost in discussion that if she hadn't yawned, she was sure they would have spent the whole day in together. After that Sara noticed that whenever possible Grissom would schedule them the same night off.

That morning she had shown up at his office after shift as usual, but Ecklie had called a surprise meeting and regretfully he had to turn her down. Disappointed, Sara had turned to leave when he called after her and asked if she had made plans for dinner. So here she was waiting to go on their first real dinner date and there he was sitting outside, panicking.

"Maybe he's having second thoughts." Inwardly her heart sank at the thought, but then a surge of anger rushed through her. Sara immediately reached for her cell; she was not going to let pre date nerves get the better of him.

"Hey" Sara said, hoping she sounded a lot calmer than she felt.

"Sara, hey; how… how are you? Grissom said mentally slapping himself for sounding so muddled.

"I'm good, I'm great actually, um… should I just come down to you or do you want to come up or…um" Sara was practically cringing with every word.

Grissom then realized that she had seen him sitting outside and he felt like an idiot. "Whatever makes you comfortable, I can come up if you want." He fumbled the words out trying to quell his embarrassment.

"No!" Sara said a little too loudly. "I mean it's okay I'll save you the trip I'll be right down okay. Uh… bye" she said, before hanging up. After one last check in the mirror Sara locked her door and made her way to the elevator willing her heart to slow down and her cheeks to return to their normal color. Grissom leapt out of his car and headed towards her building feeling a little foolish.

He had just reached the lobby when a high-pitched bell announced her arrival, as the heavy doors of the elevator slid open Grissom took a deep breath. Sara stepped out from the small space and was a little surprised when she met his eyes. "Oh…Hey" she said. He looked so different and yet the same. He was wearing his fitted black pants, a black shirt and his leather jacket. He looked as he always did except for the way he was looking at her. His dark eyes held something she had only ever seen for fleeting moments when she had caught him looking at her in the lab or at a crime scene.

"You didn't have to come in you know." Sara said, her words carrying a slight tremble under the weight of his stare.

"It's the least I could do after sitting outside like some sort of stalker." He said, with a playful grin teasing his mouth. His eyes drifted over her body taking in her appearance. Sara had let her hair dry naturally, the loose curls framed her face beautifully; a look he instantly decided he preferred. She was wearing a pair of dark pants that hugged the small curve of her ass perfectly; her blouse was a deep cream color that he was sure in the right light would be practically see through. The soft flesh of his arousal twitched and stirred at the thought of what lay beneath the delicate material.

"You look very nice." He said, a hint of embarrassment touching his cheeks.

"Thanks, you look great too." Sara said, as she nervously toyed with the strap of her purse.

"Shall we?" Grissom said as he raised his hand and tilted his head toward the doorway. Sara nodded her approval and let him lead them toward the exit and the unknown.

The night passed quickly and despite their initial nerves they soon settled into their natural rhythm, finding comfort in familiar subjects. Although their conversation began as normal with the latest crime scene they were working on and their opinions on the latest theories and advances in forensic science, they soon moved onto other subjects, books, poetry and even their first meeting at the Forensic Academy conference so long ago.

Of course there was that slightly awkward conversation about the first time she asked him out to dinner but it passed quickly when Grissom explained the reasons behind his refusal, he was a little more than relieved when Sara accepted his apology and agreed with him that it hadn't been the right time for either of them to become involved.

Everything had been going so wonderfully well that when they pulled up outside her apartment they were still lost in conversation; it was obvious that neither wanted the evening to end. For the first time in a long time Sara felt as though she was talking with her friend again rather than her boss. It wasn't particularly late and as they were both off she thought why not?

"Do you want to come up?" Sara said, undoing her seat belt.

"Are you sure you're not tired?" He said undoing his own belt, a small smile playing across his lips.

"No, not at all and this way I can show you that paper I was talking about at dinner." Sara said as she opened the car door. She stood on the pavement and waited for him to lock the car. As he walked around the front of his Mercedes to join her he couldn't help but notice how the light evening breeze had caught the material of her blouse forcing it against her body, the cool air teasing her nipples into hard peaks.

Not for the first time that night he was reminded of just how easily she could tempt him. He tried desperately to ignore the jolt of arousal that shot through him but the way she was looking at him now made it very hard for him not to allow his feelings to overtake him.

It really wasn't until they reached the door of her apartment that Grissom began to really panic. What happens now? He thought. Should he really be going in to her apartment? Perhaps they were moving too fast.

Sara was fishing in her purse for her keys saying how much she had enjoyed her latest Christmas present from him. Playfully saying that if he was trying to train her in entomology so she could babysit his bugs the next time he had a conference out of town, he could think again. His lack of rebuttal made her look at him; she immediately saw the panic in his eyes. She watched for a moment as he tried to formulate an excuse.

"Sara maybe this isn't such a good…"

Her lips were warm and soft as she stilled his mouth. The kiss was chaste and over just as suddenly as it began. When she pulled back she hesitantly met his eyes, he looked stunned.

"There." She said with an air of confidence toying with the collar of his jacket. "That's the hard part out of the way, right?" Sara said as she stepped back, her cheeks flushed with color; the tremble in her voice giving her away.

He smiled as he watched her go into overdrive, classic over talking Sara Sidle. "I mean the goodnight kiss is always awkward, right? So now that it's out of the way, we have nothing to worry about; we can relax and just enjoy the rest of the evening." She was avoiding his eyes as she began to search in her small bag once more.

Grissom's lips were still tingling from her soft kiss, the sweet taste of her lip gloss mixed with the unique taste of her was his final undoing, and he could no longer deny the attraction between them.

"Got 'em." She said holding up a bunch of keys still avoiding his eyes. "I promise I won't attack you or anything." She said a little playfully. "Well not again." Sara said as her door swung open. "So… you want to come in?" For a split second Sara thought he was going to bolt but a small boyish grin lifted one side of his mouth.

"After you?"

A moment of awkward silence filled the room as they stood in her small apartment. "Make yourself comfortable." Sara said as she headed toward the kitchen. "I'm just going to make some tea, can I get you anything?" She asked as she filled the kettle.

"Tea's fine, thank you." Grissom said. He began to wander around the small space; he stopped at her bookshelf scanning her books for anything he recognized. It soon became clear that they shared the same taste in a lot of reading material. He glanced over; watching for a moment as she nervously busied herself in the kitchen. Then he had an idea to help break the tension that had settled over them. He scanned the shelves once more, looking out for one book in particular. When he couldn't find it he smiled and called out to her to the kitchen.

"Are you using it as a door stop or a paper weight?" He asked as he walked over to her couch and sat down wearing a smug grin.

"What?" Sara asked in confusion as she filled the cups with boiling water.

"The book I gave you for Christmas, doorstop or paper weight?" He asked again, his grin growing into a full smile.

Noticing his smugness Sara smiled, she knew what he was trying to do and she returned his grin "Actually, it's on my night stand, in the bedroom." she said as she walked toward him carrying two steaming mugs. "You want to see it?" she asked as she reached him. The double meaning of her question quickly wiped the grin from his face. A little shocked, his mouth hung open as he tried to formulate an answer that would excuse him from meaning anything sexual. Sara laughed hard.

"Relax Grissom, I'm kidding."

He closed his mouth and watched still wide-eyed as she sat down on the sofa beside him. Are you're enjoying making me feel uncomfortable?" Grissom asked as he recovered, sporting a mock hurt expression.

"Oh come on Grissom, you deserved that, besides you didn't look that uncomfortable." she said pursing her lips and enjoying the easiness of their flirting.

"Well, maybe not in here." He said playfully, referring to her advances in the hallway earlier.

"Oh, really." She said meeting his mischievous gaze. "Because, as a scientist; I'd have to disagree with your findings." She said her eyes challenging his. "In fact I'd go as far as to say you enjoyed it."

"Really" He said his boyish grin making his deep blue eyes dance. Not to be out done he continued. "Well technically, if we're talking scientifically; I'd say it was over before I could fully react, therefore the experiment was incomplete; so that would make any conclusions you reached invalid."

Sara couldn't believe what was happening, Gilbert Grissom was actually trying to be smooth as well as being a total nerd. "Well I guess we will have to accept that we have reached different conclusions." Sara said playfully although both could feel the mood between them become charged. Sara's eyes locked with his, not wanting to push him she would let him make the next move.

"I suppose we could in the interest of clarification conduct another experiment to prove your findings." he said, leaning forward taking the mug from her grip and placing it on the small coffee table.

"Well, I wouldn't want you to do anything that as you've pointed out makes you uncomfortable." By now Sara was giddy with anticipation.

"Well I suppose in the interest of science I could make an exception in this case." Grissom said as he lifted his hand and cupped her face.

He leaned forward slowly and captured her mouth, the kiss was soft and chaste at first, he could feel her whole body tremble; his other hand snaked its way into her soft curls easing his body closer, still deepening the kiss.

Sara released a low needy moan of approval as his tongue duelled with hers, his teeth nipping gently on her bottom lip before his tongue once again forced its way into her welcoming mouth. The slow languid kisses became a feasting of mouths, more passionate as they continued their exploration, each losing a little more control with each breath.

Sara's hands slid up over his chest and around his neck pulling him against her. The force of his weight pushed them down against the soft leather of her couch. The sensation of her long lithe body crushed against his sent a surge of arousal around his body, his hardening shaft already starting to strain against the material of his dress pants.

Grissom was now practically lying on top of her, his mouth devouring hers. Sara's hands drifted over his shoulders and back; clawing and pulling him closer. He was aware that he was losing control of himself and the situation and tried desperately to hold back; he slipped his leg in between hers to create some leverage so he could lift himself off her small frame but the move only made it harder to stop as Sara began to grind against his thigh.

Sara was lost in wave after wave of passion; years of fantasies and desire sent surges of raw need through her body pooling at her core. She ached for his touch, when she felt his leg slip between hers she wantonly pulled him closer the delicious friction of her sex writhing against his thigh creating some relief from her aching need.

Grissom could feel the heat of her centre against him even through the fabric of their clothing; he could tell she was aroused beyond measure, the damp heat of her core seeping into the material of his pants.

He pulled back breaking the kiss, leaving them both panting for air and each other. Looking into her dark eyes he was amazed to see his own passion reflected in them; he leaned in once more slowly licking his way along her jaw line fully intending to pull back and slow things down, but Sara's mouth was free to mirror his action and she devoured his neck, licking and biting down on the soft flesh enjoying the friction of his beard as it brushed against her soft skin.

"Oh God, Gris… I want you..." Sara pleaded into his ear, her hot breath causing him to moan with satisfaction. Grissom's now rock hard flesh was pressed firmly against her hip and he could barely contain the primal need to grind against her.

Sara slipped her hand downward over his firm behind and squeezed it roughly, enjoying the feel of the firm mound as she continued to mutter and whisper what he was doing to her, how much she wanted him, where she wanted him to touch her. He had never imagined for a second the normally reserved Sara would be so vocal when it came to intimacy. Her words were making it harder and harder to stop.

He could barely control himself as he found her mouth again; he had to stop her talking, he had to stop that hot mouth that was telling him to touch her, to feel what he was doing to her. Grissom's fingers itched to give in to her demands; to slip his hand under the soft material of her blouse and touch her, taste her, give her the release she craved.

Lost in her mouth and before he could stop her, Sara's hand had slipped between their bodies and was now touching his aching shaft, squeezing and stroking him through his pants; he involuntarily ground into her hand the restraint that he fought to retain all night was lost, and he let himself go letting his passion take him.

His hands pulled at the fabric of her blouse, freeing it from her pants he roughly pushed it upwards, his hand quickly finding the soft flesh of her breast. The soft lace of her bra was easily pushed aside allowing him access to her pebbled nipple. He let his fingers circle the tight nub before squeezing it hard mimicking how his mouth would tease her.

Sara almost lost it when his hand touched her for the first time; his eyes were almost black as he kneaded the taut flesh. Slowly he moved his hand lower, downward along her stomach; and lower still finding the button on her pants. Now it was his turn, he licked his way to her ear.

"Are you wet for me Sara?" He asked as he let his arousal grind against her hand. His fingers making short work the button of her pants, he pulled open the soft fabric and slid his hands under the elastic of the lace beneath them. "How wet are you?" He asked again, tormenting her with his slow kisses as his fingers slid lower.

"Oh Yes! I'm wet, I'm so fucking wet for you. Please don't stop!" She pleaded as she writhed uncontrollably beneath his heavy frame.

Grissom let one thick finger swipe one, twice over her folds before slipping the digit into her snug passage, before pulling back and forcing it in again.

"Yes, oh yes." Sara said in a guttural whisper. "More, please harder"

He could feel his own release coil in his gut as his balls, gathered tightly under his thick hard shaft. Sara hands weren't idle and she lowered his fly and slipped her long fingers into his pants taking the hard velvet weight of his dick in her hand, stroking him slowly.

Grissom's eyes slammed shut as he felt her grip his engorged cock and he knew he wouldn't last long. He pulled his finger free from her molten core and adding another finger he pushed open her plump folds to reveal the fleshy pearl of her clit. Sara moaned and begged him, pleaded with him to fuck her. He pressed into her folds once more this time pushing two fingers deep inside her his palm rubbing against the tiny button of her core.

"Oh god… yeah right there don't stop… so close." Sara yelled as her grip on his cock tightened and her stroke became faster.

"Sara I'm going to… please" Grissom's voice was barely heard as Sara fell over the edge.

"YES… oh Gillll" Sara's voice seemed a million miles away as his orgasm took him. He stiffened against her body and his hot white pearls of ecstasy draped her hand. He collapsed against her out of breath, his heart pounding in his chest; her body seemed boneless as his sweaty brow lay between her breasts.

Sara was still tingling with pleasure as her own release began to fade leaving only a feeling of warmth. After a moment he pulled himself up and met her eyes. They were filled with unshed tears.

"Sara, I'm sorry… I didn't mean to" Sara's fingers covered his mouth to quieten him.

"I'm not upset, I'm happy; do you know how long I've wanted this?" Sara said as a lone tear slid down her cheek. "That was… awesome." was all she could say as she stretched beneath him, her smile luminous. They lay together for a little while each coming to terms with the new status of their relationship. Not sleeping earlier was catching up with Sara as she stifled a yawn.

He stood up and went to the bathroom returning a few moments later offering her a damp towel. Sara cleaned herself up a little and sat up,

"You're tired, maybe I should go?" Grissom said totally unsure as to what he should do now, after sharing such intimacy should he offer to stay? Did she want him to stay? Did he want to stay?

"I am a little tired." Sara admitted still smiling from ear to ear.

"Uh… you can… I mean only if you want to… we don't have to do any…" Sara released a frustrated sigh; this was supposed to get easier after what they had just shared.

"May I stay?" Grissom asked, seeing the worry in her eyes.

"Yes, I'd like that." she said standing up and taking his hand.

As she led him down the short hallway to her bedroom he felt a rush of contentment he wasn't expecting. Yes they were in dangerous territory, yes, he was scared out of his mind of what they were doing but he knew now there was nothing he wanted more than to wake up beside her.


End file.
